Snow white, Jasper style!
by LivGirl16
Summary: Crown Prince Jason was just betrothed to Princess Reyna, like literally 10 minutes ago. The only problem is that he doesn't even know Princess Reyna's last name . Then when their carriage is stopped by a fallen tree and Jason is robbed by a mysterious hooded figure Jason find out that he couldn't know anyone less but not love anyone more. Sorry guys a one-shot only.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I really have always wanted to do a kickass Snow White Fanfiction one-shot so here it is, enjoy._

_~LivGirl16 _

Chapter 1

The white carriage rolled along the bumpy dirt path. It was pulled by four magnificent white horses and the carriage itself was white, wedding white.

"Ugh, darling, why did we take this path?" A beautiful young woman sitting on one side of the closed carriage with dark hair waved a fan before her face furiously. The man on the other side of the carriage barely acknowledged her; he instead stared out the window, transfixed on the view. "Darling!" the woman said sharply getting his attention.

"Yes, my sweet," the man jumped, and turned to her. The man was about 19 with gold hair and icy blue eyes, slight stubble and a strong jaw. He wore traveling clothes, long purple cape and a gold sword buckled to his waist. A top his head was a thick crown. This was Crown Prince Jason and his fiancé Princess Reyna.

"Are you even listening to me?" Princess Reyna asked frustrated.

"Yes, of course!" Crown Prince Jason said and attempted smiling he could barely stop the grimace. He had only just met Princess Reyna. The carriage abruptly stopped and it rocked on its wheels.

"Ugh, what could it possibly be now?" Princess Reyna asked annoyed. Prince Jason opened the carriage door and hopped outside.

"I'm sure it's nothing… darling," Prince Jason said finally and Reyna looked pleased. He walked outside his cape fluttering in the wind. Irritated he grabbed it and pulled it a side.

"What is it?" He asked his men and they looked up at him agitated at whatever was blocking the path.

"A fallen tree, Crown Prince, it's nothing we'll get rid of it with haste," a soldier with black hair said and started harnessing the horses. Prince Jason examined the tree in the road. Something snapped in his mind and he yelled.

"Stop, wait, the cut is too clean; the tree has fallen too straight. It's an ambush!" He turned towards the carriage just as Princess Reyna started screaming.

"Help! Help me! JASON!" She shrieked and Prince Jason winced. He ran to the carriage just as a hooded figure in green jumped out of it and onto an unharnessed horse with his bag of jewelry.

"Smart boy," Prince Jason muttered and jumped onto a horse in hot pursuit. It was obvious that the boy was incompetent with a horse and Prince Jason quickly caught up with him on a turn and shoved him off. They landed tumbling down the hill a little. The boy immediately curled up, covering his face.

"Show yourself thief!" Prince Jason snarled and ripped the hood away. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen stared up at him with large fringed kaleidoscope eyes. She had brown hair, high cheek bones and perfect pink lips. "You're a woman." He said stupidly. She smirked up at him.

"A very attractive woman," she said and took the chance to drive her elbow in his stomach. His groaned and rolled away. She hopped to her feet.

"Who exactly are you?" she asked and placed a knee on his chest and pressed a knife on his throat.

"Crown Prince Jason," He grunted, she smiled as if she knew something.

"I'm Crown Princess Piper," Princess Piper said then added, "Of Greece," Realization dawned on Prince Jason's face.

"Oh, what does the Queen have on you?" He asked and Princess Piper pulled away.

"I was prettier than her," Princess Piper said ruefully. Prince Jason snorted.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Not just that! She killed my father three days after she became Queen and sent a huntsman after me to cut out my heart!" Princess Piper said anger flashing in her eyes.

"He didn't, the huntsman that is," Jason asked.

"He took pity on me and cut out instead the heart of a stag," Princess Piper said then thoughtfully said, "I think she was sleeping with him." Prince Jason laughed. Princess Piper smiled and handed him his pouch back.

"What was important that you wanted this back?" She asked. Prince Jason dug through the bag and pulled out a beautiful ring set with three rubies.

"It is meant for my fiancé. Not really you kind of jewelry," He said grinning. She laughed at him and snatched it from him.

"Only one way to find out," She said and slid the ring on. Prince Jason stared at her as she leaned back and looked at it. "I don't know, I kind of like." She started to slide it off but Prince Jason shook his head.

"Keep it," He said. Princess Piper looked at him with raised eyebrows but slid it back on her finger. The shouting of guards shook them out of their trance.

"I have to go," She said hurriedly and started to turn.

"Wait, I want to see you again," he said not caring who heard him. Princess Piper smiled mischievously.

"The bar tenders downtown are good at giving messages you should check with them in three days,"

"I should," He said and then in a flash of green and a smile Princess Piper was gone.

_So how was it? I think that I'll do a Percabeth Cinderella story next… wouldn't that be adorable! Follow me or PM me for details! Thanks :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its me. I know y'all are probably expecting an update but I'm sorry to say that this fan fic is staying a one-shot. Sorry -_- but what I wanted to say was that I am going to update a new story, a Cinderella based fic (Medieval times), it's going to be a Percabeth so if any of you want any details just follow me and I'll update it as soon as I get it through my unofficial beta tester. Stay tuned ^_^ **

**(My profile is LivGirl16 just in case you don't know) **

**~Livgirl16 **


End file.
